destiny
by supersporty123
Summary: Katara and zuko find out their parents played a prophacy and they find out all the new characters are all around ey make their own propacys and this time someonce has to die.a tragic story, love, hate, betrayal.enjoy read and review!
1. Chapter 1 learning

**hey guys.I just watched avatar the last airbender and I wanted to do a fanfic on .if you havent seen daughter of evil, see it and then read this until then, ja ne!**

**Kataras pov**

_I am currently in my bed freezing to death.I cant sleep.i walk outback to see zuko leaning on a far away tree loking at the moon. probably plotting something evil!_

_But I cant help to notice that he looks lonely._

_I walk up to him with a sharp stick in my he tries to move o ho ho it wont be good for him._

_"Beautifull, isn't it?"I ask the fuck did I do that?_

_"Katara? Oh ill just-"he started._

_"You dont have to go.I mean it looks like its about to rain so lets take shelter in that cave."I blurt .now I look stupid."um ok."zuko says. I drop the stick and started walking._

_We walk into the , the there's a cave in."watch out!"I hear zuko jumps on top of me to cover the rocks._

_Zuko groaned in pain."are you ok?!"I ask him_

_I turn him around and take all the sharp objects from his back.I healed the holes with my weterbending._

_"Thanks!"he says. I help him up and we walk deeper into the cave._

_"Your friend is hurt, I see"a spirit said to was the same color as me but her hair was slick and black to her has on a gold goddess dress and she also has a gold star neclace around her eyes were choclate brown._

_"Yes,"I tell her."my name is leviathan. The water brings you to the cave of eternal lovers?"she askes_

_"The cave of eternal..."zuko says."I remeber my mom saying when she was little she been here!"i suddenly say._

_" people have been here but only 2 has made a and ozai."she says._

_"Thats not possible her moms name is kya and my dads name is ozai."zuko starts. _

_We tell her to tell us what happend."very well."she says and starts to sing._

_Once upon a time in another place,_

_A evil kingdom no person dared to_

_Face, and the ruler was a prince so_

_mean, a strong little prince of only age_

_16 so many furnitures littered his adobe,_

_His loyal servents whose likeness surly_

_Showed, his horeses name was josph,_

_All the riches of the world belonged to_

_ they were short on money that was_

_No fearfull thing, they took it from those who_

_Dangled on a string, to those who feel they can _

_Bring him down, ended up polishing his crown,_

_Evil fires, stedily in bloom, with an array of _

_Colorfull doom, but the flames who felt a _

_Need to stay, just died and fed him the same_

_Anyway._

_The-_

_Leviathan was almost finished with her song when sokka and toph came and took me on appa."katara, what where you doing?"aang asked._

_"Especially with zuko?" Toph said.I told them nothing and we should get back. We flew back to our rooms and slept._

_I hope zuko is ok._


	2. Chapter 2 wake up call

**aangs** pov

_ By the time we get back to the temple, I ask katara why she was in there with zuko._

_"Aang, its get some sleep."she tells me._

_I bet zuko kissed her._

_Everything was going great until zuko came into our everytime we mention zukos name, she and katara were actually growing close until zuko came. She almosed kissed me!_

_I cant let katara out of my sjght ever again._

_Katara is diffrent, I...I love her!_

**kataras pov **

_ok everything is going to sneak out to see .never thought I'd say that.I blush about zuko shirtless kissind me._

_Everyone is asleep.I even checked on aang and toph 3 times._

_I walk to the nearest exit from the I was going to leave I saw crap._

_"Katara, where are you going?"aang asked._

_" a platypus bear...s egg."I quicly lied._

_"Katara please dont go to zuko! He's evil."Aang says."you're right.I should go to sleep."I say truthfully._

_He smiled and we both went to our rooms_

_Good thing I have a window in my room.I put pillows and a wig with my hairstyle under my blanket and snoring recorder under my bed and go._

_I walk into the cave._

_Good thing zuko is still is still shirtless.I blush when I see him."its getting should get some sleep and its still raining."zuko says in his low husky voice._

_"We should snuggle, you know becuse...you can raise our body temperature so..yeah."I say looking at the the ._

_"Um ok."he golden eyes staring at me._

_I come next to him and hug him.I can feel his body tempreture hugs me back._

_I feel so safe in his arms.I drift to sleep._

_ oo0000oo_

_I wake up to hear zuko softly snoring.I see his arms have let go of me a little."zuko.."I say softly 2 this isnt working.I crack my fingers and my neck._

_I slowly raise my hand and slap him."what the fuck?!"he says in alarm._

_"Lets get moving"I tell him smirking._

_He puts his shirt back hands me a jacket._

_"Next stop, north pole."_

**hey come on ? Please READ and REVIEW. Thaks.I dont own last airbender.**


	3. Chapter 3 jealously

**hi again.2 songs in** ** by iggy azalea**

**I dont own this!**

_**Kataras pov.**_

"WHAT?!"I yelled."what about aang and..."I started."you told them we would leave...right?"zuko asked.

"ummmmm..."I zuko sounded exsactly like my dad when I have done something wrong.

" are going to march right back to aang and tell him!"zuko said his voice raising at the word to.

"Yes father!"I say sighs and smiles a little.

I walk into the temple to see the place is dark.

I turn on the lights to see aang looking at me with disappointment. "Ummmm..."I start again."katara, where have you been young lady?"he says.

"...ummm..."I say.

"Katara why would you do this?"aang askes.

"Aang, look..."I try to tell him."what did zuko did to you?!we were growing close and...and...zuko"aang said saying zukos name with discust.I saw tears streaming down from his eyes.I touch his face.

, now this?

I pull him into a hug."im gonna kill him."he whisperd before he left."aang no,"I tell him

"Katara you,who used to hate , who fought with me, I lost you once im not going through this , this is personal."aang says.

And with that, he leaves.

I break down I hear is grunts and the sound 20 mins, aang is back with burns all over him.

"Did you kill him?"I Ask between sobs."no."he replies.I spared his only becuse of you."he blushes and hugs me.

"Oh thank you aang!"I yell."im going to take a stay here. Please."he says and goes to his soon as I hear bis soft snoring, I leave.

I find zuko on the ground with blood gashes all over him."zuko! No please."I plead."you can heal, but cant reverse death."he says.

I see poison in the blood slipping out of him.

Aang didnt kill him, he poisond him!

"Zuko dont leave me! You 're all I have! Sokka is dissing me, aang is..."I say practiclly having a river flow down my eyes.

"No zuko! Please, please!"I say more.

"Nice to see you care.."he closed his eyes and the smile on his face turned to nothing.I cry on him.

Leviathan comes to me..

"He is not dead, his body organs are just shutting ,"she says giving me a antadote to what aang put in zuko.I hug leviathan and give zuko the antidote.

Zuko dosent wake up.!

No...

No! No! No! He cant die on me!


	4. Chapter 4 dying with honor

**Read and REVIEW please.I do not own avatar the last airbender. Or zuko and katara would have hooked up.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON DESTINY...**

**"Im gonna kill him"aang said**

**"But only one has made a and kya."**

**Aang didnt kill him, he poisind him!**

**"No zuko, your all I have is dissing me and aang...**

**"Nice to see you care."he said and closed his smile on his face turning to nothing.**

**No, no, no zuko cant die on me!**

** oo000ooo**

**Kataras pov**

**7:50 pm**

_leviathan checked his pulse._

_"..."_

_"No, it..it cant be"I said I cried more._

_Toph, sokka, and aang come out."what happend?"sokka said."zuko is dead."toph said looking eyes widen.a tear slips from his right eye._

_"You have something to tell me aang!?"I yelled._

_"Uh...no"he crying._

_"Toph is he lying?"I ask her."nope."she mubles somthing attitude!_

_"Someone is behind that bush!"toph yells._

_Then a clone of aang came out from the bushes._

_"Katara, look, im sorry for saying ill-"aang 2 stoped when he saw zuko.I looked at zuko, than aang, then aang 2._

_"Who wants meat?"I suddenly said."great tninking."sokka said. One aang said blegh, while the other said mmh.I bloodbended him in front of me._

_"You killed zuko."I spat.I called since the war ended, we've been good friends._

_I tell her there is a nother aang she can kill."zuko should get a funeral. "Said toph._

_"Yeah."me aang and sokka say._

_"Good thinking toph."aang tells her._

_No it cant be..did she just blush?_

**9:30 pm**

_I stayed with zuko until everyone left._

_"You died with bravery and honer."I least for 3 seconds he died with a smile on his face._

_I put my flowerd on his bruised chest and closed his casket.I cried all night long.I couldnt help to think someone was watching me..._

_I need to stp thinking of in a better place now._

_ Ending song. (Im not ending the story though.)_

_My face agenst the window pane, a tear_

_For every drop of rain,_

_I AM SO LONELY AND SO SAD, YOUR THE_

_REASON IM FEELING BAD, I AM SO LONELY_

_AND SO IN THE DREAM I NEVER_

_HAD._

_my face agenst the window pane,A tear for_

_Every drop of rain, im living as already I _

_Have died, have died, empieness is present_

_Past, a silent screm to shatter glass, its time_

_To go, its time for me to fly away,_

_I AM SO LONELY AND SO SAD, YOUR THE_

_REASON IM FEELING BAD, I AM SO LONELY_

_AND SO SAD LIVING IN THE DREAM I NEVER_

_HAD,_

_I will care if hes not zuko just dissapeard,_

_I was always there by his side, his side, dying flowers_

_In my hand, Im vanashing from where I not _

_Yet to late for me to find a cure_

_I AM SO LONELY AND SO SAD YOUR THE REASON IM _

_FEELING BAD, I AM SO LONELY AND SO SAD, DREAMING_

_BOUT THE MAN ILL NEVER HAVE. _


	5. Chapter 5 friends bring joy

**please please please review! This is one hell of a chapter.I dont own avatar the last airbender. **

* * *

kataras pov

Now that zuko is gone, how can I finish my legend? I need zuko in it.I remember when we first the avatar let him join us.

"Guys! I can finally prove that zuko is a girl!"I yelled franticly."how?"toph said. "Hello?!im right here! I can here you!"zuko says.I grinned devilishly. "I becuse normal boys sperm count is 1000 or 2000, zukos is 999."I replied. Everyone fell. (Anime style.). "How do you know that?!"zuko said blushing.I grinned wider."I simply took a sample,"I replied."holding up a little tiny jar.I think I would have noticed if you took my...little guys."zuko hesitated. "Katara, it just milk."aang said. "Is it?"I said smirking.I poured the white liquid in a cup."drink it."I say to zuko."its just milk,"I tell him. I notice something is wrong."oh.I ,"I said sheepishly.

END OF FLASHBACK.

I laugh a little and go to the abandend church where zukos body weird, hes not stomach growls."im so hungry."I turn around and hear tapping of feet in behind me.

I turn back around too see a platter of barries."are these poisonous?"I ask myself.I hear tapping of feet behind me again and turn was a little note that said 'no'.

Hmm.I wonder."I am sooooo thirsty, I said looking away."I hear the tapping off feet and immediately turned around.I takled whoever that was running and looked at him clostly.I gasped.

"Zuko?"

* * *

Tophs pov

Stupid he ever talks about is katara! Why cant he love me instead? Why?! I start to cry.'no! Suck it up toph! I cant give up yet!

I walk over to aang.

"Oh, hey I talk to you?"aang asked.I blushed but quicly hid it.

"Sure! Whats up?"

"Katara is feeling so horrible, and I want to confurt her, but..she likes zuko."aang says

"Aang.."

"Do you know how it feels to like someone, but they dont like you back?"

"Oh belive me, I do."I thought out loud.

"aang, plenty of girls love you other than katara! Meng, your fangirls and well...me."I say

"You really think so?"he askes.

"I know so"I tell hugs me.I cant belive this! Hes so warm and wouldnt love what?!

** ! Read my other story 'll love it! Review please!**


End file.
